


March 16: Tease

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, More Stiles Stilinski than Sterek but..., Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles misses his buzz cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "tease".





	March 16: Tease

Tomorrow morning, assuming he made it through the night, Stiles was shaving his head. He might not have done it since he was sixteen, but he had definitely been onto something back then.

He was okay with the lipstick and eyeliner. He actually kinda liked the fishnets, truth be told, but…  
  
_This_ was a freaking nightmare and he was going to murder Lydia for deciding an Eighties themed party was a good idea.  
  
Cora was holding back a snicker. Kira kept telling him Derek would love it.  
  
Erica tugged on the hair she was holding and pushed the comb down.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _tease (v): to ruffle (the hair) by holding it at the ends and combing toward the scalp so as to give body to a hairdo._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
